


The Maze

by sseundalkhom



Series: Between Two Promises [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pain, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: At first, they loved each other, the promise broke as reality hit them hard. One man passed away.In this lifetime, he promises to not fall for him again.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Between Two Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Maze

There were many unsolved and incomprehensible mysteries in this life, like falling into a pit of a labyrinth that no one even knew where the way out was and how to get out of it. All ended only in our understanding after our souls were separated from our bodies. Like another incident where I just started to understand all the processes that have occurred in my life, but I was standing on the brink of death. Long before I breathed my last, all things played back in my memory. And that time I saw you. 

You played a big part in my life. 

You who became someone to me changed the way I saw love as a whole. 

You were also the one who made me love you and couldn't love other people like how I loved you and would always be like that. 

Kwon Soonyoung. 

The light of my life. 

_ Where are you now?  _ Often I thought about how we would be in the life to come, if I was born again, would I be able to meet you; it kept ringing in my head until my chest tightened because I missed you. I missed your figure who had left me with your smile. I missed you who let me go sincerely and generously showered me with love–despite the pain I have made to your heart. 

Often I got a flashback and blame myself for what had happened in your life. If at that time I postponed my departure, could you not go away forever? If only at that time I wasn't easily blinded by my ambition, you wouldn't have taken me to the airport, right? 

Only if…

Only if I held my words, to not let you hurt after my wedding–it would have never happened, right?

Come to think of it, I broke many promises I made to you, for myself, for the future I had dreamed of just because of my selfishness. Everything was shattered to pieces, as the night I allowed myself to look at the other people, lived the normal life and asked for his understanding of what I have viewed about my ideal future. 

And then, even after all these things, I still sought him to stay by my side as I wasn't prepared with what I had decided. 

I thought it would be easier to practice my love towards someone else, not you. I thought it would be fine, when I tried to say —  _ I want to live normal, marry a woman, have my own children _ — and you just agreed with me while pulling a soft smile you always gave to me when I had a hard time to choose. 

Also that time, you volunteered to be my wingmen. You did not look bothered as I introduced you to my wife. You supported my relationship with her though I had stopped our romance story, breaking the promise to be the one who stayed by your side until the end of time. You were saying no when I joked about her – perhaps you realised how similar you were with her but you loved her as your sister and told me to not cheat on her. 

I had promised,  _ I do _ . 

In the end, I realised. There was always one person who owned my heart from the beginning. It was you. 

I broke my vow at the altar. 

I have sinned. As I did not protect my own words. 

"What shall I do?" I whispered to the empty room. I looked around, checking if anyone was present that time. And I spotted a sign, the clear thin line. Turning to one side, I felt light. 

Also I saw my old self lying on the bed. 

There I realized my time had arrived and my promises that were not fulfilled became a dark history that I did not deserve to be proud of.

* * *

Today's clear sky was refreshing, with the autumn breeze that started to slowly dispel the heat and soothed the heart, Soonyoung stepped out with a glass of smoothie that has just been obtained for free, only because this was his 10th arrival this month. Yes, even though he actually only visited the cafe 10 times per month and got the sharp glances of all the baristas who had served him. Just blaming it on his chatty personality once he got comfortable with the people whom he met after several times. 

Someone nudged him, sipping on his drink. 

"Ah, hyung…" His lips curled into a wide smile. 

"Isn't it nice?" 

The latter nodded silently while enjoying his drink. They walked side by side as they went back to the office. Though it wasn't far from the office, if Soonyoung went to grab a drink with his senior, probably they would take an hour going back to work. 

"Jeonghan hyung…"

The senior hummed. 

"How if you have a memory of the past?" 

Jeonghan tilted his head to one side. "Like a memory of my 5 years old?" 

Soonyoung shook his head. "No... it's like you have a single quick journey to your past before this present life—like having a life during the Renaissance period or something like that?"

"Why?" He slurped his coffee excitedly, "have you ever lived in that time? Where have you lived? London? Madrid?" 

The confused look on Soonyoung's face clearly told how he did not get the joke Jeonghan was playing absentmindedly right now. "Huh?"

"....so, what is it? Why do you think like that? Perhaps I used to be an Emperor back then?" He shrugged, "I don't know–how about you?"

"...I don't know but it seemed modern, like our present life, just yeah….it does seem strange."

He hummed. 

"It sounded painful," Soonyoung uttered, "if I see the man, my heart is hurt."

"Then?" 

Soonyoung was silent. They stopped at the end of the road, planning to cross and take a detour before returning to work. However, his eyes caught a strange man who shone a familiar vibrant and seemed unreachable to him even in a reachable distance. 

"Kwon Soonyoung…" A call from his senior knocked him out of the reverie. 

He instantly turned to see his senior and puffed his cheek. "Uh?"

"It's a green light."

"Oh." They hastened their pace and crossed the street. Later, Soonyoung turned back, looking around as he sought the figure's whereabouts. The result was zero. 

"Any problem, Soonyoung?" 

"....uh," he paused, still looking for the figure, "nothing, just suddenly find someone."

"Sua?"

His face quickly changed. "It's not her."

"I thought you'd told me, it was her that you have always been looking for," he spoke. 

Soonyoung giggled, "I've met her, there's no problem but—I guess he isn't someone I know."

"He?"

He nodded, continuing their walk to the office. "Yeah," he said, "perhaps someone I know back then, I don't recall it well anyway...but still he's so strange." 

"Perhaps any actors, you've been going to musical theatre many times, right…" Soonyoung bobbed his quietly, sipping his drink, "he might be one of the actors."

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, I have the VIP privilege to the Tiger Foundation," the senior changed the topic as he felt the strange mood of his junior.

The light went back to his face, curling upwards his lips, Soonyoung felt delighted as he heard his favourite. "Really?"

Jeonghan hummed. 

* * *

The days that have changed and have now shifted towards winter. And Christmas would be coming. Soonyoung was no longer bothered about things that had disturbed his concentration a while ago. As if that day was just one of the strange days he had passed. And all returned to normal. His smile returned to normal, his cheerfulness began to return, as well his habit of going around the office areas in Gangnam at lunch time. 

However, this time, things were different. It was as if he had just remembered to stock up on his daily needs in his apartment with his fiance. He chose to hitch a ride in his senior's car and shop around his senior area. Yes with some excuses, it's cheaper there than shopping near his house. 

But the end of the trip changed after Jeonghan dropped him directly at a small supermarket not far from his apartment, with the excuse that he forgot to buy a birthday cake for his dog. And again, a strange incident happened in his life. Soonyoung faced the male figure for real and clearly while taking his favorite banana milk bag. 

"Ah, sorry." The latter said in a hurry. 

Soonyoung quickly retrieved his hand. "No, it's okay, you can have it."

The man looked awkward and hesitantly took the milk box, before leaving. Soonyoung that moment also prevented it. 

"Excuse me…" the man turned back, furrowed his brow at him, "have we ever met before?" 

He shook his head, tilting to one side to recall his memories, before adamantly saying no to him. 

"Oh, okay–you just feel like my acquaintance."

"Ah, really? But I don't know you, sorry." 

Absentmindedly, he just agreed. "Anyway, you get those pretty eyes." 

The man smiled at him before leaving. 

On the other side, Soonyoung once again looked distressed by the man whom he just met. He turned, walking back to stuff his needs to the cart. 

* * *

That night he was sitting in his veranda, solemnly looking at the sparkling night sky. His mind turned to him, finding out where he might have met him before. But it became an unanswered mystery, very difficult for him. Moreover, he spent his school years outside Korea at that time, it was quite difficult to find Korean friends at his school, though he could find one or two around the Korean-town back then. 

But as his thoughts became more and more twisted inside his head, he got an answer that he thought was just a flash of delusion. Even though everything seemed real. 

"It's really true…" 

The silhouette in the moonlight tonight smiled at him. As if grateful for what he went through during the day. And it did feel foreign. Such a relief for his troubled heart. Maybe he didn't believe it, but that's what happened. Himself in the past was grateful. Himself in another world was grateful. Because his heart didn't fall in the same condition. His heart was unwavering for the same man. He had taken big steps and was able to keep his promise. A promise to apart from loving the same person over and over again. 

A promise to not let the man renege on his word. 

A promise to not hurt the man whom they loved dearly. 

A promise to not let this Soonyoung end up like them. 

Through the wind, they sent their gratitude and shove him back to his space, leaving the cold wind and resting without any burden for the first time. 

Indeed, it's his first time to fall into a deep sleep. 

— 끝

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad writing, grammatical error, the plot and the feeling I have poured in this story. I hope you will understand and please give some comments and support, also drop the kudos after reading it. I will read and reply as much as I can


End file.
